A Loss of Control
by pommedeplume
Summary: (July 2004) In the middle of some Professor/Student roleplay Hermione Granger gets the inspiration she needs to improve her sex life with her husband, Ron Weasley.
1. Chapter 1 - Fantasies

"You're in big trouble, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down sternly at her husband, Ron who was seated in a chair before her.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Ron said, smiling sarcastically.

Hermione scowled and shook her head.

"You must be punished!" Hermione declared, pointing a finger at Ron sharply.

"If I must, I must," Ron said with a dismissive shrug.

"Stand up and disrobe immediately," Hermione said, trying to remain stern but feeling herself blush.

"Blimey, Professor Granger," Ron said and stood up from his chair.

Ron was wearing his old school robes. Officially, he was saving them for their future child to wear but today he was wearing it strictly for roleplaying purposes. This game had been Ron's idea. Hermione hadn't asked him where this fantasy came from. It wasn't really her thing but she liked being in charge of Ron.

Ron pulled his robes off and let them fall to floor. Hermione made a shocked face at the sight of Ron's large, fully erect cock.

"Mr. Weasley, that is your _penis_! Where are your pants?" Hermione demanded.

Ron shrugged and said, "I suppose I forgot them, Professor."

"_Forgot them?_ This is unacceptable, Mr. Weasley. And just look at that," Hermione said, pointing at the organ in question with her wand.

"What about it?" Ron inquired with a smile.

"It's far too large. I mean, really, what do you expect to do with that?" Hermione asked then shook her head.

"I… could show you, Professor," Ron said with a wink.

Hermione gasped then frowned.

"I think it's time for your punishment now, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said.

Ron pretended to look worried. Hermione was actually having fun. Being in charge was delightful.

"On your knees, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said and begun to lift up the blue robes she purchased just for this exercise.

"I see that I'm not the only one not wearing any pants, Professor," Ron said as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I think you know what to do," Hermione said, spreading her legs.

With that Ron clutched his pale hands on her thighs and pushed his face into her groin. Ron was very skilled with his mouth. He slid his tongue inside her slit and began to lap at her sensitive flesh within.

"Mmmm. That's very good Mr. Weasley. Ahh," Hermione moaned.

Hermione placed a dark hand on the back of Ron's red-haired head, pushing him closer to her flesh. Ron moaned with approval. Hermione tried to maintain a facade of austerity but it was difficult under the circumstances.

"Oh… this really _isn't_ your first time, is it, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said, then made a gasp of pleasure.

Hermione could feel herself moving closer and closer to climax. Ron sucked on a finger then slid it inside of her, gently fingering her while he continued to lick her clit. Hermione moaned and desperately wished she was on the bed. Crookshanks was mewing outside their door but Hermione tried to push him out of her mind.

"Oh… Oh, Mr. Weasley! Uhhnnn," Hermione groaned as pleasure surged through her body.

She felt herself tighten around his finger as she convulsed with orgasm. Ron continued to lick and finger her as she struggled to remain standing. Finally, Hermione pulled away and fell back against the bed, tossing her pointy witch hat aside. Ron stood in front of her, stroking his long and very thick shaft with a big grin on his face.

"Roll over, Professor and I'll show you what this is for," Ron said.

Hermione wasn't necessarily impressed with the size of Ron's penis, in fact early in their sexual relationship it caused a fair bit of problem, but she would entertain him just this once. It was a fantasy after all.

Hermione rolled over and got on her knees. Ron walked over to their dresser and put lubricating potion on his cock. He then came over and got on the bed, kneeling behind her and lifting her robe up over her arse.

Hermione felt as Ron pushed the head of his cock against her aching, wet hole. He then gently pushed the tip inside, slowly stretching her open. Hermione gasped as Ron began the process of slowly pushing and pulling himself out, being careful not to hurt her, another thing Ron had improved on greatly.

As Ron began to gently fuck her, Hermione secretly wished she could be the one on top of him. There was such more she could do to "punish" him. As Ron clutched his hands on her arse and began to pound into her, she slid a hand between her legs to stroke her clit while she imagined herself truly being in charge of Ron, giving him directions and commands, spanking him for being so naughty, tying him up so that she could have her way with him.

"You're so tight and wet, Professor," Ron groaned as he pounded into her.

Hermione moaned but her mind was elsewhere, though it did feel good. She was glad Ron was enjoying his fantasy. She was certainly enjoying hers. It was finally picturing herself fucking Ron's arse while he was tied up that sent her over the edge again.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione called out as she came again.

"Oh, shit!" Ron said, pounding hard and the groaning loudly as Hermione felt his cock pulsing inside of her, filling her with his hot spunk.

Moments later, Ron had pulled out and Hermione was on her back, breathing hard and euphoric as thoughts of sexual bondage filled her mind. Even as Ron climbed on top of her and started kissing her she continued to imagine the things she could do to Ron, if he would agree to it.

Hermione slid her hands down Ron's back and pushed him close to her. She was still turned on and wanted more. She reached down to his softening cock and desperately stroked it.

"Woah, Hermione," Ron said with surprise and Hermione felt him stiffening again.

"Let me on top, please," Hermione said and they switched places.

Hermione tossed her robe off and went and got more lubricating potion while Ron stroked his cock in her absence, his eyes wide with surprise.

When Hermione was back with the lube, his cock still wasn't fully hard. Hermione was surprised it was getting hard again at all. Using her hands, she sensually slicked up his cock, hoping it would speed up the process.

Once she was convinced it was hard enough, she climbed on top of him, quickly sliding his wet and mostly hard cock inside of her. Hermione leaned over, her heavy breasts resting against his pale, sweaty chest. Hermione bounced hard on him and reached up and moved Ron's hands behind his head, simulating restraint.

Hermione leaned up, placing her hands on his chest and rode him hard. Hermione couldn't believe how close to coming she felt and she wasn't even touching her clit.

"Ron… would you ever let me tie you up?" Hermione asked through soft moans and grunts.

"Tie me up? Why? What… do you mean?" Ron asked, his face looking tense.

"What if I really wanted to restrain you… punish you?" Hermione said.

"We can do the Professor thing all you want," Ron said.

"No… that's not what I mean. I want to be myself. I want to tie you up and have my way with you," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Would that turn you on?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes. Merlin, yes," Hermione moaned.

"I would do anything for you, Hermione," Ron said, sounding sincere and on the verge of orgasm.

"Thank you," Hermione said, grinding on Ron's cock as the various thoughts of what she could do to him filled her mind and she climaxed once again.

"Fuck! Coming again. Ohhhh," Hermione moaned.

Ron began to thrust upwards while Hermione convulsed, grabbing her arse hard as he moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, his cock pulsing again.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Ron, as ripples of her orgasm continued to move through her.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said into his ear.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron said and Hermione felt his body go slack and Hermione flopped next to him, both clearly exhausted.

A few silent minutes later, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Did you mean it… Will you try out bondage with me? Let me take control?"

Ron made an awkward smile but nodded then leaned over and kissed Hermione deeply. Hermione felt flushed with warmth and excitement despite her current exhaustion. She had some research to do.


	2. Chapter 2 - Control

Hermione tried her best to tie Ron's wrists to the bedposts comfortably but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Do hold still, Ron!" Hermione said, giving him a stern but amused look.

"And make this easy for you?" Ron said with a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to and we can stop at any time you want to. But if we are going to do this then I _really_ need you to be still," Hermione said.

At last he stopped moving and seemingly relaxed to Hermione's great satisfaction. Now Ron was on their bed, naked, blindfolded and restrained. Hermione was also naked but she had made Ron put on the blindfold before even entering the room.

"Now what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione chuckled.

"That's part of the fun, Ron. You don't know what I'm going to do. You've surrendered control to me. You trust me, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron answered firmly.

"If you want us to stop just remember the safe word we agreed upon," Hermione added.

The safeword was Leviosa, which amused Hermione greatly.

Hermione climbed on the bed and crawled between Ron's legs and then moved up his body slowly, lifting herself up to avoid touching any part of him. As her groin passed over his stiff prick she moved down a little as a tease but made sure that not so much as a single black, curly hair touched him.

Hermione was on her hands and knees over Ron's torso, avoiding touching him as much as she could, her dark nipples less than an inch from his chest. She then leaned down towards his mouth, licking then parting her full lips, nearly touching his but pulling away just as he made to lean into her.

Hermione smiled and took a finger and placed it on his lips and said, "Not yet." She then leaned into his pale skinned neck, brushing her lips lightly across his skin, letting Ron feel her hot breath on his skin.

Ron liked having his neck kissed and she thought this would be appropriately frustrating for him. She then dragged her lips down to his collarbone and he whimpered she lightly sucked. Success, Hermione thought as her heart began to pound in excitement, becoming aware of her own damp, aching arousal between her thighs.

Hermione planted light kisses along Ron's collarbone. She wanted him to be uncomfortably aware of the pleasure she could bring with her mouth. She wanted him to feel her power over him and the comfort of letting go out control. She wanted Ron to appreciate her sexuality completely.

Hermione moved back up his neck giving it a slow kiss and suck. Ron whimpered again, more loud than before, which made her smile so she did it again with the same result.

She moved back to his face and let her lips hover above his. Every time he tried to lean into her she pulled away, making Ron groan with frustration. Finally, she slowly lowered her lips onto his and pressed into them gently. Their lips moved together and she finally kissed him deeply. She pulled away and began to kiss down his cheek, to his chin then down his throat, right over his Adam's apple.

Arriving on his chest she found his left nipple and pressed her lips into it and sucked gently, making him moan. Meanwhile she slid her left hand up his side and used her fingers to rub, pull and twist on his right nipple. Ron gasped and threw his head back, not seeming to know exactly how to react.

Moving on, she slowly kissed down to his stomach, planting soft, wet kisses and lightly nuzzling the fuzzy red hair that lightly covered his belly and continued down to his cock where darker, curlier hairs took over.

She continued down to his cock. It was still very hard and the head was slick from arousal. She was pleased to see the fruits of her labours. She kissed around his groin then kissed and sucked up and down his thighs causing him to begin thrusting with his crotch.

Hermione scoffed and said, "You'll just have to wait a while longer, Ron," and then moved along his side back up to his head. She draped a leg over his torso and kissed him then said, "I really want you to taste me and make me come. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, please," Ron said and Hermione smiled.

Hermione pushed herself up and straddled Ron's chest, pushing her dampness against his skin. She pulled herself up a little and slid a finger in her sopping hole then slid her finger up to her swollen clit which she began to rub in a circular motion. Ron's mouth was open and he was licking his lips. He looked hungry and eager which only made her want to fuck his face that much more.

Hermione crouched on the bed, halfway standing, then moved towards Ron's face. He seemed very eager to please her. Perhaps, he knew this was the only way he would ever get relief. Clearly, tormenting him was a very effective motivator.

Hermione reached down and spread her lips apart and then slowly put her clit directly on his mouth. Ron immediately began to lap at her clit, and she moaned in response. She barely needed to press herself into his mouth because he was pushing up as much as he could. Ron was really going for it, licking fiercely with desire.

"Oh, Ron! That's fantastic," Hermione said.

Hermione wondered if she could be more forceful with Ron, seeing how eager he was. She began to rock her pelvis and ride his mouth and ever lapping tongue, feeling the rise of pleasurable tension.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron. This feels _so_ good," Hermione called out then gave a deep moan.

Hermione reached behind Ron's head and pushed his mouth into her flesh hard.

"Suck it, please," Hermione begged and Ron began sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Hermione said then groaned with pleasure.

Hermione felt powerful, sexy and on the verge of coming hard. Hermione pushed herself into Ron's sucking mouth hard, then made an almost pained sounding moan as her body clenched as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure shuddering through her body.

Pulling herself off his mouth, Ron gasped for air. Hermione lowered herself back to his torso and slid her head down to his cock. As her face hovered over it she did admit to herself that it was beautiful but that had nothing to do with its size, no matter how proud Ron was of it. It had a nice color and shape. And it was Ron's cock and that alone made it beautiful.

Hermione kissed slowly around around Ron's prick, being ever so careful not to touch it until she was ready. Then finally, she grabbed it around the base and slowly stroked the shaft. She then lifted the head to her mouth and slowly licked the wetness off the tip, dragging just the edge of her tongue in a point, not minding the bitter, salty taste. Ron gasped and shuddered.

Hermione then put her lips directly on the head and pushed them down to the edge then slowly dragged them back up it. Ron let out a groan and when she looked up at him he looked tense. She then put her tongue on the base of his cock and slowly licked up the shaft, then finished with a flick of the tongue against the head, making him shudder once more.

She then lifted his prick with a hand and began to stroke it at the base as she began to suck down his shaft.

"Shit, Hermione. Feels so good," Ron said, sounding strained.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten how to speak, having been silent this whole time. She moved her mouth up and down as much of his shaft as she could take in her mouth, the width of stretching her mouth a great deal.

Hermione sucked and stroked slow and hard. It didn't take long until she could hear Ron breathing hard and once she could tell by the look on his face that he was about to come so she stopped sucking but continued to gently stroke the base while she considered an idea, something that normally she knew he'd reject but in his current state she thought he might be more suggestible.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, Hermione. You know I am. You can feel how hard I am," Ron said and smiled.

Hermione chuckled and squeezed his shaft, as if to test it.

"There's something else I would like to try," Hermione said

"Oh?" Ron asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I'd really like to finger your arse," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said, sounding more concerned.

"I've heard prostate stimulation feels very nice. I just want to make you feel good," Hermione said.

Ron was quiet for a moment then smiled said, "You have control. Do whatever you want."

"Excellent!" Hermione said and hopped off the bed to get some lube.

In a moment she was back with the lubricating potion which she had already put on a couple of fingers.

"Lift your legs up a bit," Hermione said and tapped under his knees so he would lift them and give her better access to his arse.

She moved between his legs and then her fingers found his anus which she gently massaged it with the tips of two fingers. Ron made a face that was a mix of confusion and pleasure. She then slowly slid a finger, feeling the ring of muscle expanding as she gently pushed inside. She moved her fingers inside until she found the right spot then began to massage it with her finger.

"Oh," Ron said with surprise.

"Is that good?" Hermione said.

Ron moaned softly.

"It's… weird… in a good way!" Ron said as Hermione continued.

After a moment, she asked if he could handle a second finger. Replying in the affirmative, Hermione then added another finger.

While she fingered his arse with her right hand, she pulled his cock back down to her mouth with her left and began to suck again on the head. Ron couldn't keep his body still and was squirming a great deal. He began to let out groans that were rapidly becoming louder as his body occasionally jerked.

She could tell he was getting close to coming but she pulled her mouth off, squeezed hard on the base pulled gently on his balls while Ron tensed up and squealed. Hermione laughed, having successfully stopped his orgasm in time.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, watching as a bead of cum dripped from his cock, down his shaft.

Ron had claimed in the past that it was harder for him to come with her on top. She delighted in giving him a good ride to prove him wrong.

Pulling her fingers out of his arse she grabbed some more lube and put a significant amount of it on his large prick. She then slid herself right over his cock. She lowered herself onto the shaft and rubbed her slid her sensitive flesh up and down it's thick length, enjoying the feel of it against her throbbing clit.

Ron was biting his lip, looking desperate to come. The empty aching inside of her was strong and she couldn't deny that she really wanted his cock inside of her.

She positioned her now _very_ wet hole over his cock and lifted the head to her entrance. She then slowly pushed herself down it. She took her time working it inside of her. Putting it inside was the best part. It felt _so_ good to be filled and she moaned as she let his girth stretched her.

After a moment she had as much of it inside of her as she could get and began to finger her clit while she rocked her body, sliding him in and out of her. Steadily she began to bounce faster and harder on his cock while she continued to touch herself knowing it wouldn't be difficult to make herself come again as long as she could come before he did.

As hard as she could she slammed his cock in and out of her and Ron had a look that almost seemed alarmed, his mouth hung open. She had never seen that look before but suspected he was about to come and pulled off him quickly, just leaving the tip inside.

Ron gasped and breathed hard.

"Almost came," Ron said.

"I could tell," Hermione said then gently pushed his cock back inside.

Hermione quickly raised the pace again, until she was slamming on his cock. She was headed for a big climax and wanted them to finish together.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron. I'm going to come so _fucking_ hard. You feel so good," Hermione said, feeling pleasurable tension overwhelming her as her muscles squeezed down on his cock.

Ron inhaled deeply and she watched his face turn into a grimace of pleasure and she frantically fingered her clit, knowing that they were both about to come. Her body jerked and she moaned hard as she came and Ron yelled out, "Ahhhhh," which he then followed up with, "Fuck! Hermione!" and his body shook hard.

Hermione continued to ride him hard and fast, even through her orgasm contractions. Ron was in the throes of ecstasy and his face looked so sexy. Hermione reached up and pulled off his blind fold so she could look into his blue eyes. Ron smiled up at her and she leaned down and kissed him slowly, as she continued to slide his still mostly hard cock.

Finally, Hermione collapsed onto his body, both of them sweaty and breathing hard. After a moment his cock softened and fell out of her, leaving a stream of come in its wake.

"So Ron, do you see that it might be good to surrender a little control?" Hermione asked, after regaining enough air to do so.

"Bloody right I do!" Ron said and laughed.

Hermione then untied his wrists and as soon as he was free he grabbed her and held her to him tightly and kissed her hard. And then they were making out and to her her surprise, Hermione could feel that Ron was stiffening again.

There was something desperate and hungry about Ron and she found herself on his lap and sliding back onto his cock as he began to thrust in and out of her hard, grabbing her body, squeezing her arse and pushing her up and down on him, feeling his balls slap her arse and then he took a hand and put his thumb on her clit and she wrapped her arms around him while he pounded his cock into her. She dug her nails in hard. She had never seen such confidence and aggression from Ron and she was loving it.

Faster than she would have expected she came again, pushing herself down on his cock as he shuddered and his cock spasmed inside of her again. Hermione was speechless so she kissed Ron again, every part of her feeling euphoric and satiated. She then rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Well, that was pretty amazing, Ron."

"Yeah," Ron said and laughed.

After that they laid in bed together for a while and discussed other ideas Hermione had that would involve him being restrained. She wanted to spank and tease him and even really fuck him in the arse, though she didn't bring up that last thing just yet. She wanted to see him beg for release. She wanted to frustrate and punish him, because Ron always had been a naughty boy.

While Hermione described the various things she wanted to do to him Ron's eyes were alight with excitement and his cock was hard again and for the first time Hermione realized their sex life was only just getting started.


End file.
